Meet Kiki
|task = Meet Kiki and Kole at Cantina in Calabasas|location = The Cantina|rewards = +36 +114|previous = The Other K & K|following = Kouture Talk}}Lois Bryant - the manager of Kiki Morrison and Kole Raymond - texts you and asks you to meet her clients at The Cantina. Kiki and Kole tells you that the campaign promoting The Kouture Kollection will be global and your face is going to be seen all over the world. Are you ready to be famous? First there will be a Kouture Kollection reveal event in New York. After that, Kole will work with the photographer at Caprice Magazine to develop a catalog for vendors around the world. Dialogue Text from Lois= |Dialogue #1 = Hi (Y/N). I manage Kiki and Kole. Kendall gave me your # hope you don't mind. How are you?|Your Dialogue #1 = Great Lois! How are you?|Dialogue #2 = Wonderful. Kendall and Kylie recommended you very highly. Kiki and Kole are excited to work with you|Your Dialogue #2 = I'm excited too :)|Dialogue #3 = Could you meet Kiki and Kole at Cantina later today to discuss their collection?|Your Dialogue #3 = Absolutely!|Dialogue #4 = Perfect. Also wanted to thank you personally. The two were having a difficult time choosing which of their close friends should be the face of the new collection. With you on board, all that drama is done away with and it is just lovely not having to hear about it anymore!|Your Dialogue #4 = Haha happy to help!|Dialogue #5 = I'll handle the paper work with your manager asap. Have a lovely day!|Your Dialogue #5 = Thx Lois!}} |-| Meeting Kiki and Kole= |Dialogue #1 = There she is, right on time! See Kole, I told you (Y/N) looked like a responsible and professional person. Punctuality is important. I hate to be kept waiting, so thank you for being here on time... Nice to finally meet you, (Y/N). I'm Kiki, and this is Kole. I hope you don't mind, but we already ate...|Your Dialogue #1 = Pleasure to meet you! Not at all...|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = (Y/N), you have a great aura and come off as a very positive person. I love that.|Your Dialogue #2 = (Smile.)|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Positivity is great, but it doesn't prepare you for fame... (Y/N), before you become the face of our latest collection, there are a few things you should know...|Your Dialogue #3 = (Listen carefully.)|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = The campaign promoting our Kouture collection will be global. Your face is going to be seen all over the world. It's going to bring the kind of exposure you've never had before. You're likely to become internationally famous very quickly... Not everyone can handle fame well, so, I want you to take a moment and ask yourself... Are you ready to have everyone talking about you? Good and bad. Because if you're not, then you're not ready for fame and success.|Your Dialogue #4 = Fame won't change me. I'm ready. Bring it on!|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = There's that positive attitude again! Well, Kiki. I'm convinced.|Your Dialogue #5 = So, I have the job?|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = You have the job! You're going to be the face of The Kouture Kollection! We took high fashion concepts, and made a collection that won't break the bank! High fashion, for everyone!|Your Dialogue #6 = Sounds great! So, where do I start?|Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = Now that we have our model, we're ready to host the Kouture Kollection reveal event in New York. After that, Kole will work with the photographer at Caprice Magazine to develop a catalog for vendors around the world.|Your Dialogue #7 = Lots of business.|Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = Fashion is not just glitz and glam. There's a lot of work that goes into it, too. I'm sure you'll learn all about it as you get more and more established in the industry. So, we can count on you for the modeling event and photo shoot in New York?|Your Dialogue #8 = Absolutely!|Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = Great. See you there, (Y/N). And welcome to the Kouture Kollection team.|Your Dialogue #9 = Thanks, Kiki and Kole! (High five Kiki and Kole.)}} Category:Goals __NOEDITSECTION__